It wasn't real
by byeonb
Summary: Baekhyun rindu Chanyeol. Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun senang. Tapi, saat Baekhyun ke toilet, Chanyeolnya hilang. "Yeollie... dimana?" / [REPOST] yang sebelumnya ada kesalahan. Chanbaek/Baekyeol. Yaoi.


**Title : It Wasn't Real  
Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun and his giant, Park Chanyeol  
Rate : T  
Genre : Drama**

**Hai, maaf ini ff aku repost karena yang sebelumnya ada kesalahan teknis hehe.**

**Enjoy**

Cuaca cukup cerah hari ini. Begitu pula dengan suasana hatiku. Aku merasa sangat senang saat ini. Dengan ditemani segelas jus strawberry di bangku food court sebuah mall dekat toko buku, aku menunggu seseorang.

"Hei," seseorang menepuk pundakku lalu duduk di bangku depan.  
Orang yang aku tunggu kini telah tiba. Kalau seperti ini, bahagiaku semakin bertambah berkali lipat. Bagaimana tidak, terakhir aku bertemu dengannya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Cukup lama, bukan? Dan sekarang ia ada di hadapanku. Benar-benar dihadapanku. Jujur, aku sangat amat merindukannya. Rasanya aku ingin menghambur ke pelukannya saat ini juga, tapi—ya sudahlah.

"Apa kabar, Yeollie?"

"Cukup baik. Kamu, Baek?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yeollie kangen aku tidak?" Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak lalu tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku selalu menunggu saat ini tiba, saat kita bisa bertatap muka lagi. _Two years, for you._ Aku kangen kamu. Selalu, Baek." Katanya. Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Pipiku memanas. _Oh God_, aku butuh cermin! Ku yakin wajahku kini sudah merah seperti tomat busuk yang Baekbeom _hyung_ buang di dapur kemarin.

"Yeollie pasti belum makan siang, mau makan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan," tawarku.

"Biar aku saja yang pesan. Kamu juga belum makan, kan? Apa kamu masih suka bento dengan bentuk kepala beruang?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, akan segera datang. Tunggu sebentar disini, Baek." Ujarnya sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan. Lalu ia pergi untuk memesan makanan. Aku masih tak percaya ia ada bersamaku sekarang. Kalian harus tahu, aku tak bisa menahan bahagiaku saat ini. Aku sangat bahagia! Rasanya seakan tak ada yang bisa menggantikan kebahagiaanku saat ini.

"Tinggal tunggu makanannya datang," ucapnya saat ia kembali.

"Yeollie…"

"_Hm_? Ada apa, Baek?"

"Aku juga kangen Yeollie..," kataku lirih.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, yang penting sekarang kita sudah bertemu, kan? Kita habiskan waktu bersama lagi ya" Ia menenangkan perasaanku. Oh Tuhan, sungguh aku tidak ingin waktu berjalan cepat. Beri aku mesin waktu!

"Yeollie, aku tidak menyangka Yeollie akan kesini untuk menemuiku..,"

"Aku bukan tipe orang jahat, Baekkie. Kalau aku sudah berjanji, aku pasti akan menepatinya. Kamu tahu sendiri kan?" Aku mengangguk kecil.

Makanan yang tadi dipesan sudah datang. Aku dan pria tinggi di hadapanku makan dengan santai. Saat aku sedang mengunyah bento kepala beruangku , bayangan itu muncul lagi. Rekaman saat aku dan dirinya masih terkait suatu ikatan berpacaran seakan terputar kembali di otakku. Pria yang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini adalah mantan kekasihku, Park Chanyeol namanya. Kami sudah menjalin cinta sekitar 2,5 tahun di masa SMA. Tapi karena kemudian perguruan tinggi kami berbeda, mengharuskan kami untuk bepisah. 2 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan sampai hari ini rasa itu masih ada, sampai detik ia benar-benar ada di hadapanku sedang makan pasta sekarang. Rasa yang aku miliki saat aku memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta padanya, sungguh masih ada. Apakah perasaan Chanyeol masih sama sepertiku, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak peduli yang pen—

"Hei, kamu baik-baik saja, Baek?" tegurnya, menyadarkan lamunanku.

"_Ne_, Yeollie.."

"Kamu tidak pandai berbohong, Baek. Aku tahu betul tentangmu. Nafasmu terengah-engah, kamu tidak baik-baik saja. Kamu sakit, Baek. " Ia berpindah tempat duduk di sebelahku. Dari matanya aku bisa melihat bahwa ia mencemaskanku lagi setelah 2 tahun aku tidak mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"_Gwaenchana_, Yeollie," Sial, di saat seperti ini mengapa penyakit—sial—asmaku harus kambuh?!

Aku berusaha merogoh obat di dalam tas, tapi sepertinya sia-sia karena nafasku yang semakin tak karuan. Chanyeol merebut tasku, membantu mencari apa yang sedang aku cari.

"Ini, cepat minum," ia menemukannya, obat penyakit—sial—ku. Setelah meminumnya aku sedikit merasa baikan. Tapi… Hei, ayolah, aku sedang bersama Chanyeol, pria yang sangat aku tunggu kehadirannya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, pria yang selalu hadir di mimpiku setiap malam, pria yang namanya selalu ada dalam doaku, pria yang sangat aku cintai, cinta pertamaku. Jadi, haruskah aku memperdulikan penyakit bodohku ini? Tentu saja tidak.

"Dulu kamu jarang sekali sakit, mengapa sekarang sangat berbeda hm?" ia masih menatap cemas tepat ke mataku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yeollie..," Ia mengelus puncak kepalaku penuh sayang. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo kita mulai menghabiskan hari ini bersama-sama" ajaknya sambil menggenggam tangan kananku.

Kami berjalan-jalan di sekitar mall sambil berbincang-bincang. Aku tidak bohong, dan aku berani bersumpah, aku sangat bahagia.

"Kamu tidak boleh terlalu capek,Baek. Ayo kita duduk dulu disana." Aku hanya menuruti ajakannya.

"Uhm, Yeollie, aku ke toilet dulu sebentar ya. Yeollie tunggu sebentar disini tidak apa-apa, kan?" Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Setelah kembali dari toilet, aku mencari Chanyeol di tempat tadi.

"Yeollie… dimana?"

—-

Aku sedang berbincang bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan pagi itu di kampus.

"Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar. Aku tak sempat sarapan tadi," Ajak Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kami pun ke kantin bersama.

Saat baru lima langkah memasuki kantin, aku bertemu dengan Jongdae, temanku juga.

"Baekhyun, kau pasti tak percaya! kemarin aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol!" ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan semangat.

"Yeollie? Dimana?"

"Iya, di mall dekat toko buku. Aku melihat ia menonton film di bioskop bersama kekasihnya, lalu aku juga melihat mereka makan siang bersama di food court. Aku juga melihat saat Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya yang sepertinya sedang kurang sehat saat itu, terlihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia sangat cemas. Andai saja kau lihat dia, Baek." Aku tak berkomentar.

"Mantan kekasihmu itu sepertinya semakin tampan, serius!" ucapnya lagi.

"Kau beruntung, Jongdae. Terimakasih informasinya." Ia tersenyum lalu meninggalkanku.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin kampusku. Terdiam. Mendengar cerita Jongdae aku jadi merasa dadaku sakit, sesak.

Mall dekat toko buku. tempat yang sama saat aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Saat ia berkata bahwa ia selalu merindukanku. Saat ia kembali mencemaskanku saat aku sakit. Saat kami makan siang bersama. Saat ia mengajakku untuk menghabiskan hari bersama. Saat aku ke toilet, dan saat aku kembali ia sudah tak ada disana. Dan jangan lewatkan, saat itu juga aku terbangun dan menyadari bahwa semua itu hanya bunga tidurku. Aku tidak benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Hanya mimpi. Mimpiku yang terasa nyata.

**FIN**

**Gimana ffnya? Maaf ya kalo nggak bagus, aku masih baru di dunia per-ff-an/? Jadi masih flat-flat aja nih huhu. Reviewnya aku tunggu yaa! Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Makasih~!^^**


End file.
